WHAT AM I TO YOU
by specialmsg
Summary: story & cover by : specialmsg ;; Namjoon dan Yoongi terikat akan perjodohan dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan. Namjoon yang tidak memiliki hati dengan Yoongi yang sangat mencintainya. Apa arti keberadaan seorang Min Yoongi untuk Namjoon selain sebagai pasangan hidup dan sekretaris di kantor? Apakah hanya sebatas orang asing? ;; TOP!namjoon BOTTOM!yoongi ;; NamGi RapSu


**WHAT AM I TO YOU**

 _AU NAMGI_

 _KIM NAMJOON as The boss and Yoongi's Husband_

 _MIN YOONGI as Secretary and Namjoon's Wife_

\--

Min Yoongi namja manis berumur 25 tahun yang berstatus telah menjadi milik orang.

Yoongi menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya karena merasa Yoongi sudah terlalu lama melajang diusianya yang telah matang, dan juga karena Yoongi butuh seseorang disampingnya untuk menemaninya selama ia bekerja di Seoul yang jauh dari keluarganya yang berada di Daegu.

Saat itu Yoongi tengah duduk santai disalah satu meja di kafe untuk sekedar meneguk Americano favoritnya yang sering ia pesan disana. Telah 2 jam tidak terasa Yoongi duduk disana dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke luar jendela mendapati orang berlalu lalang melewati kafe.

Orang-orang hanya tidak tau bahwa tatapan itu bukan hanya sekedar melamun biasa tetapi juga memiliki banyak arti didalam fikirannya salah satunya bahwa Yoongi tengah mengingat tentang permintaan keluarganya padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

\--

"Yoongi-aa— appa dan eomma, ingin kau segera menikah dengan orang yang telah appa pilih."

Fikiran Yoongi melayang di hari saat ayahnya meminta Yoongi menikah. Sebuah perjodohan yang direncanakan keluarganya sendiri.

Kedua alis dan kening mulus orang itu mengkerut perlahan karena memperhatikan kedua keluarga yang tengah berkumpul membahas tentang kelangsungan kedua anaknya yang akan dinikahkan.

Namja tampan dengan rahang tegas yang mengenakan kemeja dan jas hitam ini nampak begitu rupawan malam itu. Bersama kedua orang tuanya beserta adik perempuannya yang bernama Taeny disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Yoongi oppa? Kau sangat manis, kulitmu juga sangat mulus dan putih. Kau membuatku iri sebagai wanita ):" ucap adiknya pria itu pada Yoongi di malam sebelum akhirnya pembicaraan serius kedua keluarga dimulai.

Kedua keluarga ini dengan hyungnya Yoongi ikut membahas tentang perjodohan ini. Memang sedikit mendadak tapi ini jugalah yang terbaik karena keduanya bahkan telah setuju tanpa merasa dipaksakan oleh siapapun. Alasan mereka setuju sebenarnya sangatlah sederhana, kedua orang ini telah lama single dan untuk menunggu mereka mencari pasangan sendiri itu terlalu lama. Mereka tak pernah sedikitpun berfikir untuk mencari pasangan jika bukan dijodohkan. Itulah yang di ucapkan ibu dari pasangan Yoongi malam itu.

Tatapan mata Yoongi selalu tertuju pada namja yang duduk dihadapannya malam itu. Sedikit pun tidak berpaling. Pakaian rapi, rambut klimis, tanpa kumis, tatapan mata yang tajam, pembawaan yang dewasa, dingin, keras kepala dan ketidak peduliannya kadang membuat Yoongi kesal, namun dengan kesempurnaan dan kekurangannya itu Yoongi ingat dengan pasti bahwa namja didepannya ini telah mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Yoongi jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama pada namja itu.

"Wah—daebak!! Jadi kalian berdua sudah lama bertemu? Oppa menjadi boss di kantor dan Yoongi oppa sekretarisnya selama ini. Waahh destiny sekali kalian berdua." Seru adik namja didepan Yoongi ini, yang masih nampak sangat antusias dengan latar belakang mereka berdua terlebih karena masih sekolah maka dia masih belum paham dengan keadaan mereka sekarang yang sebenarnya terjadi lebih komplek dari pada itu.

Yoongi seperti mendapat jackpot malam itu, namun hari berikutnya sebuah denda sepertinya harus ia keluarkan karena jackpot secara tiba-tiba ini terlalu ilegal, aneh dan sangat mudah untuk ia dapatkan secara gratis.

Setelah perencanaan untuk menikah telah siap maka hari dimana Yoongi dan pasangannya untuk menikah akhirnya tiba. Seluruh karyawan tempat keduanya bekerja datang. Sebuah kata "Selamat atas pernikahannya" tidak henti-hentinya terdengar oleh kedua insan yang telah resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri hari itu.

Maka mulai dari hari itu juga setiap hari Yoongi yang telah tinggal bersama suaminya harus bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan, dan bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Namun telah sebulan Yoongi tidak masuk kerja karena izin pasca menikah.

Bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan suami sendiri, hidup sebagai istri dirumah, namun menurut Yoongi itu semua tidak ada bedanya. Kesepian, itu yang Yoongi rasakan selama menjalani kehidupan setelah menikah.

\--

Yoongi berdiri dari kegiatan rutinnya di akhir pekan yaitu minum kopi serta duduk-duduk santainya untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang selalu tertuju akan kehidupan pernikahannya. Ia akhirnya mulai kembali menuju rumahnya.

Yoongi selalu berfikir apa ini yang dinamakan pernikahan yang dijalani orang-orang kebanyakan? Kehidupan bersama yang malah dijalani seperti hidup sendiri-sendiri namun harus tetap tinggal satu rumah tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain. Bahkan menurut Yoongi, dia tidak yakin jika suaminya memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Maka saat malam datang, suaminya yang baru saja masuk rumah besar mereka yang bernuansa putih tiap incinya ini langsung segera masuk kamar, kedua mata hitam milik namja tinggi mendapati sosok Yoongi tengah memakai celana pendek yang tertutupi kaos kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Namjoonaa—" panggil suara serak milik Yoongi ke namja tampan yang ia panggil Namjoon ini. Wajah tegang saat melihat Yoongi dikasur dengan mata sayu dan wajah memerah membuatnya semakin kaku untuk bergerak. Namjoon suami Yoongi tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa pada Yoongi.

\--

Dua jam yang lalu dirumah Namjoon dan Yoongi, namja manis itu tengah meminum soju hampir 10 botol jika saja dia tidak mabuk di botol ketujuhnya. Yoongi yang tengah sendirian dan kalut saat menunggu suaminya hanya bisa berjalan gontai ke kamar dan tertidur dikasur secara berantakan.

Wajah memerah Yoongi didapatkan karena toleransi minuman yang ia minum tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan ataupun tertidur seperti kebanyakan orang melainkan hanya mabuk berat tapi masih mampu berbicara normal. Dan saat Namjoon datang ia melihat Yoongi seperti itu membuatnya kebingungan karena selama ini bahkan ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Yoongi akan mabuk seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon yang beberapa saat yang lalu hanya berdiri menatap Yoongi. Namjoon kemudian berjalan kearah lemari pakaian tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi apakah ia mabuk atau terangsang. Namjoon hanya bersikap tidak perduli.

"Namjooonaa.. hiks—" suara isak terdengar dari arah belakang Namjoon. Dia yakin saat ini Yoongi menangis entah karena apa. Suatu yang hangat kemudian menyentuh tubuh Namjoon.

Tangan putih dan kecil itu tengah memeluk tubuh belakang Namjoon dengan kepala berada di bahunya juga. Yoongi tengah memeluk Namjoon dari belakang.

"Lepaskan Yoongi!" suruh Namjoon dengan suara beratnya tanpa berusaha sendiri melepas pelukan Yoongi. "Shireo." Yoongi menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin ini cepat berlalu. Dia ingin Namjoon membalasnya. Memberikan sedikit balasan rasa kasih sayang yang selalu Yoongi berikan padanya.

"Aku tidak tau kau kenapa sekarang. Tapi saat ini aku sangat lelah. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu."

Namjoon menggerakkan badannya sehingga pelukan Yoongi padanya terlepas dan meninggalkan Yoongi tertunduk disana menahan rasa marah dan sedih.

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah?"

Yoongi berucap demikian namun Namjoon tidak bereaksi dia hanya melanjutkan membuka jas kantornya.

"Tapi sejak pertama kita menikah bahkan sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah juga? Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhku Namjoon!?" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya, rasa kesal keluar bersama ucapannya.

Namjoon yang baru saja melepas dasinya kemudian menghadap ke Yoongi yang berada disampingnya.

Fakta terbesar baru saja Yoongi ucapkan dan fakta lain yang tersembunyi adalah Namjoon tidak pernah mengganggap Yoongi sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

"Apa kau pernah menganggapku pasanganmu atau hanya sebagai sekretarismu atau kau hanya menganggapku orang biasa?" tanya Yoongi lagi membuat Namjoon menatap mata Yoongi lekat.

Namjoon mendekat ke Yoongi dan mendorongnya pelan ke depan lemari mereka.

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya sejak dulu Yoongi!" Jawab Namjoon serius dengan suara beratnya.

"Lantas kenapa kau setuju dengan perjodohan bodoh itu?" Yoongi berucap dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari matanya

Tak ada jawaban dari Namjoon. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Merah dan berkaca-kaca. Itulah yang dilihat Namjoon. Tatapan tajam dan serius justru di dapat oleh Yoongi.

Dalam nada bergetar Yoongi berucap, "Namjoon yang terhormat menikahi orang biasa sepertiku untuk dianggap apa? apa hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaanku dan keluargaku? Atau untuk dianggap baik oleh keluargamu? Atau a—" Yoongi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Namjoon sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir Yoongi dan memegang tangan Yoongi yang tengah berusaha mendorong Namjoon.

Ciuman yang diberikan Namjoon menjadi semakin bebas membuat Yoongi menginginkan lebih. "emph.." desah pertama Yoongi kala lidah Namjoon telah bermain dengan lidah Yoongi.

Sampai beberapa saat Namjoon yang menutup matanya karena baru saja merasakan ciuman pertama mereka setelah sekian lama ini tidak saling menyentuh akhirnya membuka matanya dan langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Namjoon bahkan menjauhkan diri karena tidak yakin apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Ekspresi tegangnya Namjoon membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya sedikit sedih dan kesedihan semakin bertambah saat Namjoon berlalu keluar dari kamar.

\--

Siang hari saat dikantor, Yoongi bersama teman kantornya sedang makan siang dan mengobrol biasa membahas ini dan itu sampai Yoongi bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

Kihyun selaku teman dekat satu daerahnya Yoongi ini hanya bisa mendengar cerita namja malang itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Jadi menurutmu boss kita itu., ehm maksudku suamimu itu tidak mencintaimu begitu?"

"Dia selalu berkata 'Aku telah tau jawabannya' dan itu selalu ia ucapkan padaku, bahkan dikantor setiap aku meminta izin atau sesuatu padanya dulu. Bukankah itu berarti maksudnya 'tidak'?" Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya setelah bercerita.

"Aku harusnya menolak perjodohan ini dari awal." Yoongi mengakhiri ucapannya karena kepalanya terasa sakit membicarakan ini dan ia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan kihyun yang menatap temannya sedih.

Yoongi yang telah kembali kerumah lebih cepat malamnya ia mendapati Namjoon tidak pulang kerumah karena lembur.

 **Min Yoongi**

 _8 p.m. Kau tidak pulang?_ _9 p.m. Aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu._ _1 a.m. Aku tidur duluan._

Pesan yang Yoongi kirimkan bahkan tidak dibaca oleh Namjoon. Yoongi tertidur dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatanya. Bahkan selagi tidur otaknya selalu berfikir sebaiknya ia tidak menikah saja. Baiknya dia tidak menyukai bossnya. Baiknya ia menjadi orang jahat saja untuk keluarganya.

Sampai pagi hari datang Yoongi tidak mendapati Namjoon pulang. Meski sedih Yoongi tetap mulai harinya dengan berberes rumah dan masak sarapan pagi untuknya sendiri.

"Bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun makan pagi bersamaku." Gumam Yoongi pagi itu. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat pagi harinya yang ia lalui.

Meski Yoongi menjadi sekretaris Namjoon, namun setelah menikah, pekerjaannya justru malah berkurang lebih tepatnya saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Namjoon juga ikut berkurang. Cukup untuk minta tanda tangan, disuruh ini itu dan jika telah selesai ia boleh pulang duluan.

Tidak dikantor tidak dirumah ia dan Namjoon jelas seperti orang asing yang tinggal bersama. Sampai suatu ketika hari itu datang.

\--

Hari itu telah mendung sejak pagi. Namjoon yang biasa bangun lebih siang dari Yoongi kali ini masih tetap seperti biasa cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Meskipun Namjoon tau semua apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangannya itu tiap dari bangun pagi sampai malam menjelang. Namun Namjoon selalu tidak memperlihatkan itu semua. Dan pagi itu datang. Namjoon mendapati isi rumahnya tanpa Yoongi dengan segala kebiasaan Yoongi yang ia ingat.

"Namjoonaa kau harus bangun, setidaknya kau yang harus pergi kekantor." Ucapan Yoongi yang Namjoon ingat tiap pagi hari. Namun dengan segala keegoisannya hari itu Namjoon tidak terlalu peduli Yoongi dimana bahkan setelah tiga hari tidak pulang kerumah ia tetap tidak perduli.

 **Kim Namjoon**

 _9 a.m. Kau dimana tiga hari ini?_ _9\. 01 a.m. Kalau ibumu mencarimu aku harus bilang apa?_ _9\. 05 a.m. Pulanglah dan jangan buat aku kesal._

Itulah pesan yang Namjoon berikan pada Yoongi pagi itu dan tentu saja kali ini ia yang tidak dapat balasan dari Yoongi.

Waktu hampir seminggu berlalu dan Namjoon mulai merasa kehilangan sosok penjaganya. Meski Namjoon telah berusaha menelfonnya tapi yang didapat nihil. Dan untuk bertanya pada keluarganya itu sama saja mustahil ia yang akan kena dampaknya maka kali ini Namjoon turun tangan mencarinya.

"Dimana Yoongi? Apa dia bersamamu?" tanya Namjoon kala itu dikantor bertemu kihyun.

"Maaf bos. Bukankah dia seharusnya dirumah kalian. Dia bilang denganku kalau dia sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Berarti kan—"

"Lupakan. Kau bisa pergi sekarang kihyun-ssi." Ucap Namjoon yang ditinggal pegawainya dengan raut kesal tidak mengerti jalan fikiran bosnya yang kaku itu.

Setelah kihyun pergi raut wajah Namjoon sangat serius dan rasa kesal muncul di wajah tampannya namun dibalik itu semua sebenarnya tersimpan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Apa yang ia telah lakukan sebenarnya selama ini?

Apa yang ia lupakan?

"Yoongi kau dimana? Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit." Gumam Namjoon lirih dilanjutkan menunduk dimeja kerjanya.

Pagi hari berikutnya datang dengan Namjoon yang terlihat linglung. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia ingat saat ia perta kali mulai bertemu dengan Yoongi, hari dimana ia merasa melihat seorang angel, namun berikutnya ia terlihat seperti boneka hidup, sangat indah dan menakjubkan.

"Baiklah kau bisa bekerja di sini Yoongi-ssi." Ucap Namjoon tersenyum saat bersalaman dengan Yoongi. "Benarkah

? Aku diterima disini? Kamsahamnida Kim sajangnim." Ucap Yoongi bahagia dengan gummy smile yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya. Senyuman itu selalu Namjoon ingat sampai sekarang. Terlalu manis hingga membuat Namjoon tidak kuat. Itulah kenapa Yoongi diterima sebagai sekretaris Namjoon.

Pagi hari saat Namjoon mulai membakar rotinya ia juga ingat bahwa setelah dilakukannya perjodohan Namjoon sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui siapa yang akan dijodohkan untuk dirinya dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Apa? Dijodohkan? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil eomma, appa. Kenapa kehidupanku bahkan kalian juga yang menentukannya."

"Namjoonaa eomma mengerti. Bertemu lah dengannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu beri tau kami maka kami bisa mengerti." Sembari menyodorkan foto seseorang Namjoon melihatnya.

"Inikanㅡ Yoongi!"

Maka setelah itu Namjoon langsung menyetujui perjodohan yang dibuat keluarganya itu. Tanpa Namjoon sadari bahwa dia telah terperangkap oleh wajah manis Yoongi.

"Akh— panas!" teriak Namjoon melepas roti bakar dari tangannya sehingga terjatuh membuatnya tidak sarapan pagi.

"Hah.. aku bahkan tidak pernah sarapan pagi bersamanya selama ini. Suami macam apa aku ini."

Tringg...

Namjoon mendapat telefon dari orang suruhannya untuk mencari keberadaan Yoongi dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan hasil, Yoongi saat ini ternyata berada di Jeju.

Seperti orang kebingungan awalnya setelah beberapa saat Namjoon segera berganti pakaian dan memesan tiket hanya untuk langsung pergi ke bandara ke Jeju. Ya Namjoon akan menjemput Yoongi saat itu juga.

Namjoon sampai di jeju satu jam kemudian, dia langsung bergegas ke hotel dekat pantai dimana Yoongi tinggal disana. Namjoon langsung mencari keberadaan Yoongi yang di beri tau sedang di pantai.

Dan tentu saja sosok mungil yang tengah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon di dekat pantai tengah mengamati ombak laut dengan penuh ketenangan itu disanalah ia berada. Terlihat bibirnya tertarik hanya untuk tersenyum melihat anak kecil sedang bermain air laut. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut halus Yoongi terbang dengan indahnya.

Akhirnya Namjoon menemukannya.

"Yoongi_aa!" panggil Namjoon kala itu langsung ke arah Yoongi dan ia mendapati wajah manis itu yang sedari tadi tersenyum langsung pudar saat melihatnya. Yoongi langsung berdiri dan mundur ke belakang karena kaget dan membuatnya hampir saja jatuh. Jika saja Namjoon tidak langsung menarik Yoongi kepelukannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka saling berpelukan. "Lepaskan aku!" ucap Yoongi mendorong Namjoon kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Ayo kita pulang Yoongie."

"Pergilah Namjoon."

"Tidak sampai kau ikut denganku."

"Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Kau milikku Yoongie. Kita sudah menikah, apa salahnya menyuruhmu pulang kerumah."

"Kau bahkan selama ini tidak menganggapku ada Namjoon, jangan berlebihan." Kata Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak—" Namjoon tidak tau harus berkata apa terlebih Yoongi yang telah mengepal tangannya kuat. "Ayo kita pulang Yoongie." Ajak Namjoon kembali dengan lembut. Namun dengan segala kegigihan Yoongi tidak mau dan tidak perduli, ia lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

Setelah beberapa hari semenjak ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah Namjoon, alasan utama Yoongi adalah karena ia jatuh sakit namun Namjoon tidak ada disisinya dan dia memutuskan pergi kerumah kihyun. Namun kihyun memberi saran agar ia pulang kerumahnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk pergi ke jeju setalahnya. Dan akhirnya disinilah ia berada sekarang. Di jeju dengan Namjoon yang berada disamping kamar hotelnya.

Ding dong!!

Malam itu seseorang mengunjungin kamar Yoongi. Yoongi mendapati Namjoon tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan dengan bodohnya Yoongi masih membukakan pintu untuk Namjoon.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Yoongi berusaha cuek kali ini.

Brak!! Dengan segala kekuatannya Namjoon mendorong pintu kamar Yoongi untuk masuk kekamar Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi kaget dan kesal. Ia hampir saja marah jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Namjoon didepannya ini sangat tampan.

Yoongi dan Namjoon yang tengah duduk disofa kamar Yoongi ini hanya berdiam diri beberapa menit.

"Pergilah—"

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Namjoon memotong ucapan Yoongi yang menyuruhnya pergi membuat Yoongi mengkerutkan keningnya. Apa yang diucapkan Namjoon barusan? Apa Yoongi tidak salah dengar?

"I'm sorry baby." Ulang Namjoon dengan uara beratnya yang mampu menghipnotis Yoongi untuk mulai diam dan mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang berikutnya. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi baru sadar bahwa Namjoon menyentuh tangannya, bukan tapi malah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari perasaanku ini."

"Maafkan aku karena bodoh selama ini. Terlalu buta untuk melihat betapa sayangnya dirimu padaku." Ucapnya.

"Yoongie— maafkan aku dan segala kesalahanku." Pinta Namjoon lirih. Yoongi hanya bisa diam menatap Namjoon yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya Namjoon. Itu tidak mungkin." Seperti mendapati tamparan atas kata-katanya sendiri Namjoon menerima ucapan itu kembali padanya.

"Kenapa Yoongie, aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku—"

"Kau harus meminta terlebih dahulu untuk itu Namjoon."

Seperti orang bodoh Namjoon benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. Apa yang Yoongi inginkan?

Yoongi yang berdiri menuju beranda meninggalkan pria itu berfikir apa yang di inginkan Yoongi untuk membuat ia memaafkannya.

Namjoon teringat akan kesalahan terbesarnya.

Tangan Namjoon memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Namjoon memeluk Yoongi dengan hangat membiarkan rasa rindu yang ia tahan selama ini akhirnya keluar.

"Selama ini aku hanya menahan diriku Yoongie. Berbohong dengan diri sendiri agar kau menganggapku biasa dan hidup sebagai pasangan biasa tapi saat kau tak ada aku merasakan kerinduan yang sangat besar, aku telah jatuh padamu."

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Bisik Namjoon.

Yoongi yang tidak bisa mengelak sejak tadi hanya mendapati dirinya diputar Namjoon untuk menghadap padanya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Yoongie." Bisik Namjoon didepan Yoongi hanya untuk kembali mencium bibir yang menjadi candunya semenjak terakhir kali mereka melakukan ciuman pertama.

Ciuman kali ini bukan hanya mengecup biasa tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang namun kali ini rasa yang Yoongi ingin Namjoon berikan sepenuh hati akhirnya tiba. Namjoon memberikan seluruh rasa kasih sayang dan cintanya mengalir dalam ciuman mereka.

" _Emph_.." Yoongi merasakan bibir Namjoon menuntut dalam ciumannya. Perang lidah dan saling mengecap lidah satu sama lain. Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk membiarkan Yoongi mengambil nafas sebelum pada akhirnya ia habiskan kembali dalam pertemuan kedua bibir mereka.

" _Enghh.. Namjoonaahh_ —" desah Yoongi pelan saat Namjoon mulai menciumi rahangnya dan menjalar ke leher putih Yoongi untuk meninggalkan tanda bahwa sekarang Yoongi seutuhnya miliknya.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkannya sayang?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan Namjoon yang juga keinginannya. Namjoon segera mengecup bibir Yoongi kembali dan membawa tubuh mungil Yoongi keatas kasur.

Namjoon segera melepas pakaian atas Yoongi hanya untuk kembali mencium tubuh putih Yoongi yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun terfikirkan oleh Namjoon untuk menyentuh suatu hal yang indah ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Namjoon juga melepas bajunya yang sedari tadi menghalangi dirinya.

"Namjoonh— aku mencintaimu."

"Begitu pun denganku baby." Ucap Namjoon dan mencium Yoongi kembali.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan kegiatan ini sampai mereka melepas seluruh pakaian mereka masing-masing. "Untuk pertama kalinya. Lakukan dengan gentle Namjoon."

"Tentu saja sayang." Namjoon mengecup pipi tembam Yoongi, dengan Yoongi yang telah melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Namjoon.

Tubuh bagian selatan Namjoon telah bersentuhan dengan milik Yoongi sejak tadi sampai keduanya telah mengeluarkan precum. " _Enghhㅡ_ ""Apa kau siap baby? Ini akan sakit tapi ini akan enak nantinya. Cakar saja tubuhku jika kau tidak kuat okay." Namjoon mengecup pipi Yoongi yang telah memerah dan mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Yoongi.

Tanpa menggunakan lubrikan, Namjoon memasukkan miliknya perlahan membuat Yoongi menjerit kesakitan, " _Aahhhh Namjoonnhhh sshhhh ahhhhh—_ " dengan pelukan semakin erat pada Namjoon Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan mendesah setelah penis panjang Namjoon masuk ke holenya.

"Bergeraklah Namjoonh—"

"Kau yakin sayang."

"Aku menyayangimu dengan segala yang telah kau lakukan _Namjoonhh.. enghhh.._ " Namjoon segera menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk hole Yoongi. Sampai mengenai titik terdalamnya dengan baik membuat Yoongi mendesah terus menerus.

" _Aahhh Namjoonnhh itu nikmathh._."

"Kau sangat sempith babyhh. Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukaimu Namjoonhh _aahhhhh fasterhhh.."_

Namjoon semakin mempercepat miliknya menusuk hole Yoongi membuat Yoongi mendesah dengan mata tertutup dan Namjoon juga mencium bibir Yoongi membagi rasa sakit Yoongi. Namjoon tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya ikut bermain dengan milik Yoongi yang semakin tegang dan akan segera sampai.

" _Aaahhh akuhhh akan cumhh Namjoonnhh."_ _"Bersama babyhh. Tahan sebentar lagihhh enggghh_ "

Namjoon semakin menusuk secara konstan dan cepat membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menerima tusukan itu lebih lama, rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu dan dia akan segera sampai. Yoongi hanya bisa meremas lengan berotot Namjoon dengan kuat.

" _Aahhhhh eenghhhhhh Namjoonnhh"_ _"Bersama sayanghhh aahhhhhhh—"_

Mereka berdua akhirnya melepaskan cairan cinta pertama mereka setelah selama ini mereka saling menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh dan mengutarakan rasa sebenarnya karena suatu hal yang bodoh dan gengsi yang tinggi. Namjoonlah yang akhirnya kalah dengan sosok manis didepannya ini jika tidak mau kehilangan lebih lama.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yoongi." Ucap Namjoon dan mengecup bibir Yoongi.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini sebelum kita kembali ke seoul."

"Sebaiknya kita tidur Namjoon." Ucap Yoongi memberi saran.

"Baiklah kita tidur. Kita akan lanjutkan besok pagi sayang." Ucap Namjoon dengan ciumannya yang ia berikan ke Yoongi bertubi-tubi, melepas semua keinginannya pada si kecil manis itu. Bahkan sampai mereka tidur pun Namjoon yang tidak pernah memeluk simanis selama ini, tapi malam ini ia memeluk Yoongi tanpa melepaskan diri sesenti pun.

Seperti inilah cinta mereka pada akhirnya.

 **end**


End file.
